Dobkeratops
This massive creature is a recurring Bydo in the R-Type series. It has a great variety of names, including, Krill, Krell, Doppleganger, Double Keratops, Gladiator, etc. It resembles the artwork of H.R. Giger, of Alien fame; indeed, Dobkeratops bears a striking resemblance to that titular creature with both the elongated head and the "chest-burster" head. Though the attacks differ slightly from one incarnation to another, the middle part of the beast is the weak point. This is one of the widely recognized elements of R-Type; Dobkeratops is seen in many different forms in different artwork for the series, especially early on where nearly every game cover had a rendition of this famous beast. Appearances R-Type Dobkeratops appears at the end of the first stage. This powerful weapon is a combination of electronic and Bydo technology. It guards the entrance to another dimension opened up in a destroyed space colony. ---- R-Type II/Super R-Type Dobkeratops has been rebuilt into Subatomic, also known as Zabtom, a well-armored variant that's touted as a planet-destroying weapon. The new form fights very similar to the original, including the weak point about 2/3rds down the body. Destroying the creature's "helmet" reveals the original head of Dobkeratops. Due to Super R-Type's remixed stages, it is encountered slightly later into the mission. ---- R-Type III: The Third Lightning Appears as one of the forms of Phantom Cell. ---- R-Type Delta It is known as Subkeratom in this mission. This sub-species will eventually engulf the pilot's ship if not defeated in time. ---- R-Type Final The Bydo Lab has this to say about the giant version found in Stage 4: Sample specimen created for Bydo Research, Dobkeratops Mattuchius is its scientific name. A sub-species has been seen in former Bydo encounters. Its large size is likely because it is fed pure Bydo solution. Bacteria eat it from the inside and signs of decay are visible. This version of Dobkeratops works differently than other versions, as the usual weak point is now invulnerable. The weak point here is the tongue of the creature. Once that is destroyed, it will eject it's torso, now revealed to be a nerve cluster. Taking a note from Bellmite and its pods, the cluster is protected by hardened cells that will fly independently of the main body. ---- R-Type Command No less than 4 different sub-species appear in this title. The first encounter is classic Dobkeratops, the second one is colored like the one found in R-Type III: The Third Lightning's Advanced mode, the third is an underwater variant, perhaps similar to the one encountered in R-Type Final, and finally there is a red version encountered only during the Bydo Campaign. It is a tamed variant, under human control, and is the only known variant of it's species; however, failed attempts at creating it can be seen in the large tanks in the background of the Bestra Research Facility. Description: Dispater (Main) Giant, complex Bydo life form with a weakness in its abdomen. Its scientific name is Dobkeratops Dispater. ''B-D.Jpt Dobkeratops -Bio Fortress-'' * HP: 270 * Fuel: 100 * Charge: 2 Turn * Radar: 8 * Speed: 0 * Evade: 0% Installation * Charge Enabled * Carry x8 Armament: Dispater (Main) Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Dobkegen X 2 Turn 210 --- 80% ATK Piercing Corrosive Bydo fluid emitted from the Dobkeratops' core. Its long range engulfs enemies and allies alike. Description: Dispater (Head) Main part of the Dobkeratops' upper body. Instinctively attacks anything that moves. ''B-D.Jpt Dobkeratops Head?! -Bio Cerebellum-'' * HP: 160 * Fuel: 100 * Radar: 8 * Speed: 0 * Evade: 5% Armament: Dispater (Head) Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Bydo Acid 99 55 3-6 70% A/C Vector Acidic gas emitted from the Dobkeratops' mouth. The vapors linger in space, giving them range. Description: Dispater (Body) Part of the Dobkeratops' chest. Contains many orifices, from which stream Bydo lifeforms. ''B-D.Jpt Dobkeratops Body?! -Bio Cerebellum-'' * HP: 130 * Fuel: 100 * Radar: 8 * Speed: 0 * Evade: 0% Armament: Dispater (Body) Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Bydo Spore 99 40 3-6 45% A/B Vector Spores dispersed from the chest of the Dobkeratops. The attack has low accuracy, but it can intercept attacks. Description: Viator (Main) A type of Dobkeratops floating in space. Its scientific name is Dobkeratops Viator. ''B-D.Vtr Dobkeratops Husk?! -Fortress Ruins-'' * HP: 280 * Fuel: 100 * Charge: 2 Turn * Radar: 8 * Speed: 0 * Evade: 0% Installation * Charge Enabled * Carry x8 Armament: Viator (Main) Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Dobkegen X 2 Turn 220 --- 80% ATK Piercing Corrosive Bydo fluid emitted from the Dobkeratops' core. Its long range engulfs enemies and allies alike. Description: Viator (Head) Main part of the Dobkeratops' upper body. Instinctively attacks anything in sight. ''B-D.Vtr Dobkeratops Head?! -Bio Cerebellum-'' * HP: 170 * Fuel: 100 * Radar: 8 * Speed: 0 * Evade: 5% Armament: Viator (Head) Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Bydo Fog 99 60 3-6 70% A/C Vector A type of fog breathed by the Dobkeratops. Its vapors linger in space, giving it greater range. Description: Viator (Body) Part of the Dobkeratops' chest. Contains many orifices, from which stream Bydo lifeforms. ''B-D.Vtr Dobkeratops Body?! -Bio Cerebellum-'' * HP: 140 * Fuel: 100 * Radar: 8 * Speed: 0 * Evade: 0% Armament: Viator (Body) Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Bydo Spore 99 40 3-6 45% A/B Vector Spores dispersed from the chest of the Dobkeratops. The attack has low accuracy, but it can intercept attacks. Description: Draconin (Main) Sub-aquatic Dobkeratops. Its scientific name is Dobkeratops Draconin ''B-D.Drc Marine Dobkeratops Husk -Amphibio Fort-'' * HP: 290 * Fuel: 100 * Charge: 2 Turn * Radar: 8 * Speed: 0 * Evade: 0% Installation * Charge Enabled * Carry x8 Armament: Draconin (Main) Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Dobkegen D 2 Turn 231 --- 80% ATK Piercing Corrosive Bydo fluid emitted from the Dobkeratops' core. Its long range engulfs enemies and allies alike. Description: Draconin (Head) Main part of the Dobkeratops' upper body. Instinctively attacks anything in sight. ''B-D.Drc Dobkeratops Head?! -Bio Cerebellum-'' * HP: 180 * Fuel: 100 * Radar: 8 * Speed: 0 * Evade: 5% Armament: Draconin (Head) Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Bydo Mist 99 75 3-6 70% A/C Vector A type of mist breathed by the Dobkeratops. Its vapors linger in space, giving it greater range. Description: Draconin (Body) Part of the Dobkeratops' chest. Contains many orifices, from which stream Bydo lifeforms. ''B-D.Vtr Dobkeratops Body?! -Bio Cerebellum-'' * HP: 150 * Fuel: 100 * Radar: 8 * Speed: 0 * Evade: 0% Armament: Draconin (Body) Weapon Name Ammo Power Range Hit Use Type Note Bydo Plasm 99 45 3-6 47% A/B Vector Spores dispersed from the chest of the Dobkeratops. The attack has low accuracy, but it can intercept attacks. Category:Bydo (catagory) Category:Bosses